AMOR VEGETAL
by sandypark883
Summary: One-shot, de shino y OC, no es uno de mis personajes preferidos , pero el necesitaba un poco de amor. OC a la vista!


Amor vegetal.

Era usual que ella siempre hiciera esto con aquello y aquello con esto, siempre era así de cuidadosa pero era tan tranquila, que incluso cuando nació Shun la mujer siempre había sido tranquila y eso le gustaba bastante, la paz.

Siempre que llegaba de dar clases ella ya tenía listo el té verde y panecillos de granola para ayunar, su hijo de cuatro años corría hacia el con felicidad a pesar de que él también era calmado no podía ocultar el hecho que tenía gran amor por su padre: Shino Aburame.

Nadie pensó que entre todas las personas de Konoha: Shino se fuera a casar tan tarde y sobre todo fugazmente, pero era algo que respetaban, era normal que alguien se enamorara pero… ¿De Shino? ¿Cómo alguien se podría enamorar de una persona que casi no hablaba y sobre todo… era olvidado constantemente? A lo mejor solo fue que ella lo recordó.

-¿Y cómo fue?- Insisto de nuevo el castaño de marcas rojas en su cara.

\- ¿Por qué te empeñas en preguntarme eso?- Dijo tomando un sorbo de té traído por su esposa que hasta ahora estaba totalmente ajena a la visita de Kiba ya que solo entrego el té y se fue con su hijo de compras.

-¿Tal vez porque te empeñas en ignorarme?- Insinuó el hombre canino.- Si no me ignorarías no te preguntaría además es curioso, ya han pasado cuatro años y no me has contestado y me ignoras olímpicamente, eso es horrible ¿acaso no somos amigos?- Agrego resentido mientras Akamaru ladro para apoyar a su amo.

Shino se puso serio y lo miro detenidamente, dio un gran suspiro y asintió lentamente, quiera o no Kiba tenía mucha razón.

-Te contare pero después de esto no dirás nada, ¿queda claro?- Dice dándole otro sorbo a su Té y aclara su garganta.- Todo comenzó cuando…-

-Espera….- Kiba se recostó y miro a Shino expectante como si fuera un niño.

Shino de nuevo suspiro y empezó a contar, mirando su té de manera nostálgica.

-Hace 5 años en Konoha-

Miro receloso a Boruto y Himawari que jugaban alegres con su madre, era una de esas tantas visitas que le hacían Kiba y Shino, el segundo cada día se sentía más incómodo eso de tener una familia era algo que lo abrumada, su amigo estaba de novio, sus otros compañeros también tenían a alguien especial en sus vidas cabe destacar que solo el, Tenten y Lee seguían sin pareja, pero él no quería formar parte de ese tercio, si pudiera intentar algo con Tenten seria único, pero la chica era un poco rara, según él y no era sinceramente la normalidad en persona, él sabía que tenía defectos, pero ¿Quién querría a alguien que duerme, vive respira de insectos? Esa pregunta siempre estaba en su cabeza, Hinata siempre decía amablemente que se diera una vuelta a ver que podría encontrar, ella lo conocía y sabía lo que pensaba y aunque dijese eso enfrente de Kiba este no lo comprendería, Hinata era como su hermana y la maternidad la cambio mucho y la convirtió en una mujer más comprensible e intuitiva más de lo que ya era. Ella creía que él se sentía solo y estaba en lo correcto.

-Bien, ya nos retiramos- Dice Kiba levantándose, vio que Boruto y Himawari ya iban a descansar y no quería hacer tanto ruido, no era que allá madurado pero si Hinata estaba igual que su sensei cuando tuvo a Mirai, habían cambiado, la naturaleza de Hinata de ser amable eso nunca cambiaria pero ambos hombres sabían que cuidar de niños era cansado, y eso era algo que respetaban así que se retiraron sin mayores preocupaciones.

Kiba se retiró para otro lugar y dejo a Shino caminando solo por las calles, le dio un poco de hambre, pero ningún lugar le tocaba el apetito por ahora hasta que miro ese pequeña cafetería, entro y solo habían dos clientes tomando té.

-Disculpe…- Pregunta una voz femenina, el amante de los insectos mira hacia su costado y una mujer que le llegaba hasta los hombros de cabello largo y castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta, sus cafés pero brillantes lo miraba un poco curiosa-… ¿Es cliente?

\- ¿Es nueva?- Pregunta Shino mirando al local en sí.

-Sí, es mío, yo….yo lo abrí hace una semana- Dice ella un poco apenada de la pregunta.

-No se ve tan llena como se acostumbra en otros locales…- Dice honestamente sin quitar sus ojos de la empleada.

-Es que bueno, es algo que me gusta, ¿sabe? Me gustan las plantas y los vegetales, no como carne y sinceramente pensé que abrían personas así en Konoha, así que lo abrí, es solo un pasatiempo no es que realmente quiera emprender un negocio grande.- Dice ella con una sonrisa cálida.

Por primera vez en la vida de Shino escucho un pequeño cascabel en su cabeza y de pronto la mujer le pareció lo más hermoso que pudo encontrar en una aldea llena de personas rudas.

-Eres agradable….perdón…disculpa quise decir es agradable, quisiera algo del menú- Dice Shino con rapidez sorprendiéndose de lo fácil que pudo decir eso.

-¿De verdad?- Dice ella con sus ojos más brillantes - En seguida le traigo algo.

Shino se sentó en una mesa lejana a los otros dos comensales y miro como la chica se apresuraba hacer un platillo especialmente para él, o eso pensó Shino que seguía escuchando campanas y cascabeles en su cabeza, llego a pensar que eran uno de sus tantos amigos que empezaban a hacer ruido.

-¡Listo!- La chica traía un plato con un montón de vegetales, y un té verde- El té verde es algo que yo invente, bueno no es que lo haya inventado yo pero lo he preparado yo.- Suelta con cierta rapidez que hace reír un poco a Shino.

-Es delicioso- Dice sinceramente después de tomarlo.

Ella solo le regala una gran sonrisa y antes de que se iba a retirar este la detiene.

-Siéntate conmigo, por favor- Pide el, la chica lo mira seria y después mira el reloj en la pared.

-Un momento por favor- Dice ella aceptando la oferta pero hace algo que Shino se sorprenda, la chica cierra las cortinas del local y cambia el letrero de abierto a cerrado e inmediatamente se sienta junto con el- Listo.

Para alegría de ambos esa no fue ni la primera ni última conversación que tuvieron. Después de conocerse Shino frecuento el local por seis meses más haciendo que la amistad con ella cada vez se agrandara más al punto de que en un momento le grita y es algo que Shino no haría.

-¡TU Y YO TENGAMOS UNA CITA AHORA MISMO!- Grita este con una expresión completamente diferente en su rostro, pero después de un rato se desploma al suelo y consiente de todo se levanta en busca del culpable, y lo localizo atrás de unos botes de basura se encontraba Ino acompañada de Sakura y sus dos hijos.

-Por qué no se meten en sus asuntos- Susurra un poco malhumorado hasta que siente las manos cálidas de alguien tomando sus manos.

-¡Sí!- La chica no era un ninja así que estaba completamente descartada de suposiciones extrañas.

Shino estaba completamente rojo pero a esa respuesta y a esa cara que ella le puso no podía ignorar.

-….

Actualidad…

-Y tuvimos esa cita nos hicimos novios, nos casamos y tuvimos a Shun… ¿Otra que quieras saber?- Dice tranquilo.

-¿No la rescataste de una misión?-

-No.

-¿Ni la obligaste a casarse contigo mediante tus insectos?-

-No.

-¿No hubo alguien que la quisiera matar?-

-Eso encaja con lo de la misión que definitivamente no.

-¿ni es una kunoichi, ni viene de una familia de arácnidos u otros insectos?- Pregunta Kiba entrando en pánico.

-No, pero sería interesante, solo es una persona normal, tranquila, cálida, linda ¿Qué esperabas?

-Bueno yo….-mira a otro lado apenado- Les diré a los chicos si no te molesta, tenemos que pagarle a Hinata.

-¿Por qué?-

-Una apuesta-

-oh…..-Se levanta serio pero cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo una voz femenina los interrumpe.

-¿Kiba-kun? Pensé que ya te habías ido- Dice la mujer de cabello corto recogido por un broche, bastante bonita al lado de un pequeño con lentes negros y cabello negro, tenía la cara demasiado adorable.

-Yo ya me iba, con permiso- Sale repentinamente huyendo de Shino.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunta la muer dejando sus compras en la mesa.

-Nada, ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Shun tiene un nuevo amigo- Explica sonriente alegrando Shino, él no quería que su hijo fuera tan igual a él- Y el local que tenía ya es una librería, es una lástima, pero que se le puede hacer-

-Mejor…- Dice Shino dibujando una sonrisa.

-¡Por qué lo dices!-

-Así solo me prepararas comida a mí…-

Cuando creces y te casas cambias, Shino no mostro mucho cambio, pero él le demostraba su verdadero yo a su esposa y eso era un privilegio por que el simplemente la quería, quería mucho a su familia.


End file.
